Poussière d'étoiles
by Manou Nyu
Summary: Second recueil de drabbles sur l'univers d'Harry Potter, à la suite de "Nuée d'étoiles". Mélange de tous les personnages et des époques. 100 mots pour tout exprimer, 100 mots pour se plonger dans les rêves, pour vivre la magie, et pour ne pas oublier que les étoiles éclaireront toujours notre ciel même dans les nuits les plus noires.
1. Chapter 1 : Sucrerie

**Bon, ça y est, je débute ce nouveau recueil (qui se terminera probablement comme l'autre, au 100ème drabble... Mais on y est pas encore !)**

**Donc comme d'habitude, 100 mots (parfois un tout petit peu plus...). Je vais faire en sorte de publier le plus régulièrement possible, mais cette année ça s'annonce pas évidemment.**

**Disclaimer** : JK Rowling, je le dis une fois pour l'ensemble du recueil, rien n'est à moi !

**Rating** : K

* * *

**Sucrerie**

****Florilège de parfums au cœur d'un torrent de confiseries. Saveurs qui s'effilochent, chatouillent les papilles et papillonnent sur les lèvres.

Couleurs sucrées, sucres colorés agrémentent les douceurs dans les bocaux emprisonnées.

Chocolat, caramel ou dragée, les yeux brillants dans les feux de la gourmandise.

Un emballage froissé, papier doux renfermant l'exquis péché. Un regard complice et, l'instant d'après un sourire enfantin et comblé.

Tourbillon de bonheur, espérance de possession impossible, rires cristallins et petites mains curieuses de tout goûter, la joie la plus grande est de choisir parmi les innombrables sucreries celle qui aura l'honneur d'être lentement savourée.


	2. Chapter 2 : Carte

**Carte**

Bijou de parchemin, perle d'un génie. Sous la douceur du papier, la magie. Jaunie par le temps mais toujours et encore féerique, animé par l'encre sous les traits de la plume, elle était la gardienne de tous les secrets du château.  
La puissance de sa précision n'avait rien à envier à ses sœurs, ses détails ouvragés magnifiaient son usage. Parchemin oublié, carte inégalée. Il y avait en elle un monde à part que l'on aurait pu ne jamais déceler.  
Carte du bonheur, carte des farceurs, elle s'appelait carte du Maraudeur et pourtant, il y avait en elle une énergie qui figeait, l'émerveillement d'un microcosme sur papier qui grouillait, vivait dans l'écriture d'ébène que la plume avait fidèlement suivie.


	3. Chapter 3 : Pâleur

**Pâleur**

Blanc comme la mort. Pâleur extrême. Une peau de craie, ivoire de l'épiderme.  
Monstre des ombres, si son visage était exempt de noirceur c'est que son âme la concentrait.  
Il était une neige empoisonnée, une colombe des ténèbres, le mal personnifié. Point de paix ni d'innocence dans ses traits, on y voyait que fureur et haine mêlés.  
L'humanité avait fui ses yeux et son simple regard donnait des frissons, si bien que la terreur qu'il inspirait aurait figé le plus brave des sorciers.  
Et il se complaisait de son état, de son visage abhorré, ses yeux glaçants et sa bouche profane lui offraient ce qu'il avait toujours tant recherché. Terreur inouïe.


	4. Chapter 4 : Florilège

**Florilège**

Aux parterres de fleurs ensoleillés, aux élèves qui défilaient inlassablement, à toute cette ronde de couleurs éclatantes, ce florilège de rire et de gaieté.  
Il y avait les pensées et les iris, les idées et les yeux exaltés. Au milieu des violettes, les soupirs de tendresse de deux amoureux enlacés ; dans les pâquerettes trois amis qui riaient.  
Un buisson de rosiers qui attirait les regards et attisait les passions, pour les plus calmes une grande étendue plane de gazon.  
Les élèves dispersés dans le parc et les fleurs ondulant sous la brise, comme une chaîne de notes indissociables, un équilibre fragile mais toujours préservé.  
Poudlard les invitait en son sein, chacun s'y retrouvait avec bonheur et entrain.


	5. Chapter 5 : Serre

**Serre**

Emplie de couleurs bien que la verdure ait installée son incontestable domination, saupoudrée de pétales blancs ciselés, ornée de taches rouges ou mordorées.  
La plante s'élevait paisiblement, louvoyant sous le toit de verre, l'obstruant parfois de toute sa masse, elle qui était reine dans cette antre de lumière.  
Baignant sous le soleil tardif, les feuilles diffusaient un halo céladon réverbéré sur les longues rangées de pots d'argile, dessinant les lueurs fantomatiques d'un spectre bucolique.  
Pomona se plaisait dans cette atmosphère feutrée, le silence perturbé uniquement par les doux bruissements des feuilles indolentes.  
Les mains maculées de terre, elle respirait l'ai pur pour lequel, depuis fort longtemps elle vivait.


	6. Chapter 6 : Poison

**Poison**

Fiole qui se vide avec indolence, liquide bouillonnant qui bourdonne paresseusement.

L'on ajoute une essence, un extrait particulier, un mélange mortel de nature et de machiavélisme.

On laisse reposer ce breuvage funèbre, et les vapeurs qui s'élèvent sont autant de présages tendrement funestes.

Poison, poison qui bouillonne, si terrible sont tes effets.

Un redoutable mélange de chaleur et de mort conjugués,

Réchauffe la gorge pour glacer le corps à jamais.

Poison, poison qui mitonne, si violent dans les veines.

Une symphonie paralysante de notes dissonantes et brisées,

Endors le cœur et assène sur les autres une peine infinie.

Poison, roi des assassins si longtemps recherchés, condamnable mais jamais condamné. Innommable puissance offerte au péché.


	7. Chapter 7 : Philtre d'amour

**Philtre d'amour**

Des bulles voleuses de souffle, un bouillonnement porteur de mort.

Une odeur soufrée qui s'élève, s'éprend des narines.

C'est un venin perfide qu'on mitonne, écarlate et sanglant, qui enferme sa victime dans un monde d'illusions.

Cet amour brumeux qui s'installe, poison de l'âme imposé, à la lueur d'une chandelle, une petite fiole versée.

Flammes douloureuses d'une langueur nouvelle, invisible perdition, c'est la naissance inéluctable d'un artificiel sentiment, artificiel bonheur, malheur à la clé.

Senteur particulière, indolentes effluves associées à l'être convoité. Un parfum, une atmosphère, un endroit peut-être, une fleur, un souvenir embrouillé.

Le philtre est pernicieux, insidieux, produit d'un esprit égaré, image d'un désespoir cruel qui ne saurait être consolé.


	8. Chapter 8 : Prophétie

**Prophétie**

Département secret, salle cachée, si bien protégée. Camouflant des passés, des avenirs terribles, des prédictions aux conséquences démesurées, dans un espoir fou de protection, un doux rêve de protéger l'humanité.

Alignement de globe brumeux, sur des socles de fer qui comme des squelettes s'approprient la pensée.

De longues étagères, des murmures qui se propagent, communiquent leurs plus grands secrets.

Un léger tapis de poussière, étouffe les bruissements de l'avenir, panse les déchirures du passé.

Et sur chaque étiquette, un nom, ou deux, un avenir imposé, une vie ou une mort, c'est ici la dictature des âmes éclairées. Salle des prophéties.


	9. Chapter 9 : Torpeur

**Torpeur **

Mal-être, vague à l'âme, elle ne savait ce qui la laissait clouée là, sur ce fauteuil, fixant le vide, le brouillard cotonneux derrière la grande fenêtre.

Elle aurait voulu avoir la force de bouger, de prendre un livre et de s'y plonger pour fuir toutes les pensées contradictoires qui l'assaillaient.

Elle le haïssait. Oui. Elle l'aimait. Peut-être. Non ! Idée révoltante. Il n'était qu'un idiot, un suprême imbécile qui voulait faire le malin. Il fallait le détester. Elle voulait le détester.

Sa torpeur l'engourdissait, lui donnait envie de pleurer. Perdre de son temps pour des considérations aussi stupides et futiles, elle ne pouvait que se maudire.

James n'était vraiment qu'un sombre idiot.


	10. Chapter 10 : Révélation

**Révélation**

Depuis le début de la soirée, il tournait en rond, cherchant ce qui pouvait bien à ce point le chiffonner.

Un doute étrange, soudain, qui s'insinuait en lui. Un parfum d'erreur, une senteur magistrale de méprise lui emplissait la tête.

Nauséeux, faisant les cent pas, Sirius bouillonnait. Effroi, peur, détermination, confiance et doute s'entrechoquaient douloureusement dans son crâne.

Soudain, l'immense pouvoir de la suspicion le glaça. Une rafale bouleversa ses pensées. Une poussière dans son esprit. Poussière d'une catastrophe. La graine de l'horreur était semée. Il avait fait une erreur, peu à peu, l'idée s'imposait.

Peter était l'espion et lui, il lui avait offert le pouvoir de détruire ce qu'il avait tenté de protéger.


	11. Chapter 11 : Déflagration

**Déflagration**

C'est une folie enflammée, un sursaut de puissance qui l'anime. Au milieu des flammes, relevé, il dirige la nuée ardente. Elle voltige, l'arme unique, au bout de son bras, elle s'abat sur les squelettiques êtres qui s'enchevêtrent, s'écrasent les uns au dessus des autres. Qu'ils retournent dans leurs eaux maudites ! Qu'ils soient damnés dans la profondeur de cette étendue trouble et sans vagues !

Les os craquent dans le brasier, les cris aigus s'échappent comme les flammèches de la fournaise. Et ils reculent, monstres hideux, capitulent, carbonisés par ce tison magique dans une sinistre incandescence.

Inferius, créature de la pénombre, agonise sous le feu de l'espoir.


	12. Chapter 12 : Frimas

**Frimas**

Vent glacé, mugissant dans les cours étroites. L'hiver s'insinue par tous les interstices. Les écharpes sont ressorties, noueux lainage qui soulage de l'air moucheté de flocons. La fraîcheur a blanchi les troncs, enveloppé d'une acide couverture les herbes couchées. L'eau placide s'est endormie, pétrifiée par des nuages aux yeux de gorgone. Le château règne au-dessus de ce paysage, étend son trône hivernal, confortablement installé. Longue attente avant les premiers bourgeons, avant un lent réveil, jusqu'au bruissement des feuilles. Jusqu'à ce que le vent réchauffe son haleine de givre. Alors, la végétation renaissante pavera de nouveaux les sols en éveil et les nuages pleureront le départ de l'hiver.


	13. Chapter 13 : Glace

**Glace**

Le parc était bruyant, ce week-end. Les rires fusaient de tous les côtés, au rythme des conversations. Des cris aussi, en réponse au fracas des boules de neige. Un crissement léger et constant, ceux qui patinaient sur le lac gelé et calmar géant confiné pour l'occasion sous la glace.

Pour les plus calmes, l'élaboration d'un bonhomme de neige s'imposait.

Les vacances de Noël approchaient et l'on pouvait sentir la joie des élèves dont les joues étaient rougies par le froid mais qui affichaient tout de même de larges sourires enneigés.

Mais l'un d'entre eux, depuis une salle vide de la tour Nord du château, ne partageait pas cette joie. Severus n'aimait pas la neige.


	14. Chapter 14 : Chemin

**Chemin**

Des sourires. Deux mains. Un chemin. Ils marchaient doucement, se jetant parfois un regard complice. Il faisait froid, en cet après-midi de janvier. Très froid. La neige crissait doucement sous leurs pas, étouffant les bruits aux alentours. Seules leurs respirations se faisaient entendre, accompagnées de grands nuages de buée qui s'échappaient de leur bouche. Autour d'eux, le parc en manteau d'hiver, avec ses grands bijoux de glace. Un doux soleil brillait sans pour autant réchauffer l'air. Ils avaient les mains glacées, mais refusaient de les mettre dans leurs poches. Parce que se donner la main, même sous le blizzard, c'est très important, n'est-ce pas ? James en était persuadé.


	15. Chapter 15 : Dégoût

**Dégoût**

Chaque jour, il voyait défiler dans sa classe des dizaines d'élèves. Certains excellents, d'autres moins talentueux, d'autres encore passablement dissipés. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il aimait la discipline, le silence respectueux qui ponctuait ses cours. Mais il commençait à se lasser d'enseigner. Les valeurs avaient changé. Tout le monde venait s'instruire, les élites étaient engluées parmi un amas de sorciers médiocres et, selon lui, sans avenir. Oh, évidemment, ce n'était pas ce que pensait cet idiot de Godric, ravi de voir son enseignement dispensé à tous.

Salazar commençait sérieusement à se lasser de ces journées mornes, vides de grandeur. Son sang noble se révoltait à chaque seconde contre ces enfants dont les parents n'avaient aucun pouvoir. Il fallait se débarrasser de ces… Sang-de-Bourbe.


	16. Chapter 16 : Ondée

**Ondée**

Mars arrivait. Les giboulées aussi. Angelina détestait ça. On y voyait rien, on était trempé, on avait froid. Et pourtant, il fallait plus que jamais s'entraîner. Le match approchait à grands pas alors que selon elle, personne n'était au point dans l'équipe. Fred et George n'avaient plus le droit de jouer, Harry non plus. Ron manquait plus que jamais de confiance et, bien que Ginny fasse de son mieux au poste d'attrapeur, le panache manquait.

Elle quittait chaque séance dépitée, en colère contre elle-même, persuadée de ne pas être à la hauteur. Katie, gentiment, tentait de la consoler. Peine perdue. Olivier lui manquait cruellement.


	17. Chapter 17 : Excès

**Excès**

Tout était dans l'excès. Il ne savait pas se contrôler. Tout noir, tout blanc. Il en était conscient mais il n'y pouvait rien. Au fond, est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment changer ? Il s'était construit comme ça. Dans le refus. Le déni. Il avait commencé par haïr ses parents. Puis tout ce qui se rapportait à eux. Tous ceux qui pensaient comme eux. Une haine, unilatérale, surpuissante. Il n'avait pas de doutes, jamais. S'il haïssait, c'était justifié, mérité, légitime.

Ne pas hésiter était son mot d'ordre et pourtant, quand il croisa le regard paniqué de son frère devant lui, ses certitudes vacillèrent. Et s'il avait besoin de lui ?


	18. Chapter 18 : Respect

**Respect**

Il savait bien qu'il possédait un côté assez déférent. Il s'en rendait compte car contrairement à ce que certains semblaient croire, il était loin d'être idiot et inculte. Mais lui, il avait au moins conscience que celui qu'il respectait en valait la peine.

Il se souvenait avec douleur de sa jeunesse déchirée, par le mensonge d'un autre élève, son bonheur avait été arraché.

Face à ce désastre, il n'avait su que faire. Seul, abandonné, lui seul avait proposé la solution du réconfort. Le laisser continuer à Poudlard. Plus comme élève, certes, mais il restait chez lui, près de son château bien-aimé.


	19. Chapter 19 : Paysage

**Paysage**

Apaisant. Des dénivelés de chaque côté, de la roche droit devant lui. Tout en bas, dans l'ombre, coulait doucement le ruisseau. Ce pont de bois biscornu reliait le château à son parc, fil tenace entre la roche et les fleurs. D'un côté donc, la majesté et de l'autre, la modestie. Les hautes pierres et les toits pointus, les créneaux des tours faisaient face à la couverture verdoyante du parc, tachetée de légères touches de couleur. Ici et là, des arbres ambitieux s'élevaient, étendaient leurs longues branches avec indolence. Le lac, insouciant, prenait tout l'espace qu'il désirait, empiétant parfois même sur la berge.

Oui, on avait une jolie vue, du haut de ce pont.


	20. Chapter 20 : Mot

**Mot**

Une bulle. Une deuxième. La première bulle éclate, rayonnante pendant un court instant puis laisse la place à la deuxième. Elles s'enchaînent ainsi, ces bulles de paroles, les unes après les autres tout au long de son discours. Parfois, elles flottent un instant dans l'air, avant de se perdre dans la masse des murmures qui agitent la foule des élèves.

A travers elles, il voit les visages, il voit les cœurs, il voit que les mots ne sont pas vains.

Alors il continue de parler, d'offrir ce discours émaillé d'espoir à ses élèves qui, plus que jamais, ont besoin d'avoir foi en l'avenir, et de tout leur courage pour se battre.


End file.
